The present invention relates to apparatuses designed to discharge liquid or creamy products from a container the neck portion of which is provided with external threads for engagement with a closing member, such as a screw cap. The dispensing device proper consists of a pump housing and a valve chamber having inlet and outlet means for respective intake and discharge of the product, and two valves which are arranged in succession in the direction of flow of the product and designed to close the inlet and open the outlet at the application inside the pump housing of an excess pressure, and at the occurrence inside the pump housing of a partial vacuum to open the inlet and close the outlet.
In accordance with a prior-art arrangement, the container consists of a thin-walled soft plastic tube onto the neck portion of which is screwed the inlet end of a dispensing device after removal from the neck portion of the closure member. As the contents are discharged from the tube, the latter is compressed by the surrounding air pressure, thus giving to the tube a less aesthetically pleasing appearance. The empty tube is discarded and a fresh, full one is applied on the dispensing apparatus to replace the empty one.